Just Luck
by DreamCatcher1991
Summary: Jenny's car malfunctions when she comes to the SRU to talk to Greg.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own eye anything you can recognize

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize.

**WARNING: **None

**Summary:** Jenny's car malfunctions when she comes to the SRU to talk to Greg.

**"Just Luck,"**

Jennifer had stopped by the SRU to talk to Greg about Danielle skipping classes. She didn't know what to do about it, being that Danielle just locks herself in her room lately it's been hard to talk about it. She missed the days when Danielle's worst probably was that she lost a Barbie shoe not being in too hard of a class or being bullied.

"Hey, Jenny," said Greg surprised to see Jennifer at the SRU.

"I'm sorry to both you at work but I'm going insane. I'm not sure if I should be worried or angry," said Jenny giving Greg a notice from Danielle's school.

"She's skipping three out of eight classes almost every day," said Greg just as confused as Jenny.

"I totally lost it when I first read it. Let's say I'm getting takeout for dinner tonight," said Jenny.

"What is going on?" asked Greg.

"I was hoping you knew. She not talking to me just going straight to her room and locking the door until dinner then right back in there," said Jenny "I really shouldn't have but she left it on bed open."

Jenny gave Greg a copy of a page of Danielle's journal. She felt awful about doing that but she was disparate to understand her daughter. The fear of Danielle finding her father and choosing him over her overwhelms her again.

"We're talking bullies and bad teachers there," said Greg.

"Keep reading," said Jenny.

"Who is this Roxy girl?" asked Greg.

"Don't know," said Jenny.

"I think it is best for now to just confront her about skipping class and confront these so called teachers," said Greg.

"Once I figure out who these teachers are I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I taught my daughter at work and I never was partial to kids that didn't get along with her. I would step in with bullying but I do that for every student," said Jenny.

"I just don't want to bail you out of jail," said Greg.

"I have more self-control then that," said Jenny putting her hands on her hips.

"Not saying you don't. You sometimes lose it when it comes down to something with Danielle," said Greg.

"That might have something to do with the fact she's all that I have that can't be replaced," said Jenny.

Greg gave up trying to argue it with Jenny knowing he wouldn't be able to win it. Jenny was still the same feisty young lady he met a few months over twelve years ago, it was obvious that spark she had wasn't just due to the fact she had been very late into her pregnancy the first time they met.

"Hard to imagine it's been twelve years," said Jenny.

"She's grown up fast," said Greg.

"Sometimes I worry if it's too fast," said Jenny.

"You worry too much," said Greg.

Jenny rolled her eyes. Greg chuckled remembering all the times Danielle had done that saw roll to him.

"I better go back to the apartment," said Jenny.

"If you need me you know where to find me," said Greg.

"I know," said Jenny with a faint smile.

Jenny went into the garage to get into her car. She tried to use the automatic starter meaning only to start it but everything else turned on too. Jenny fumbled around to find the button to shut it off but it wouldn't work. So she went to get in and it locked her out then started the alarm.

Jenny tried using her keys but she realized she left the car key that shuts off the security in the glove box. She had no choice but to go back inside and ask for help.

"Back already," said Greg seeing Jenny back at Winnie's desk.

"My car won't open," said Jenny.

"Isn't that what you got the automatic starter for," said Greg.

"I did but it has a security thing now where if it is going off for more than a minute it locks itself and you have to use the key. Which my key is in the glove box," said Jenny.

Greg couldn't help not laughing at Jenny's predicament. Jenny on the other hand was not amused at all.

"Spike, go open up Jenny's car," said Greg.

"Who?" asked Spike.

"Me," said Jenny.

"Don't you have a key?" asked Spike.

"Not the key that works when the stupid security turns on," said Jenny "it's not like a set off my own car alarm every day."

"Spike just go and open it," said Greg.

Greg chuckled to himself. He knew if Spike and Jenny spent more than five minutes together there was a good chance something would happen. He had no idea what but definitely something.

"So how do you know Greg?" asked Spike trying the same things Jenny had.

"Met at a fundraiser for cancer research," said Jenny "a little over twelve years ago."

"Is it repeating the same song?" asked Spike.

"It is because it's using a CD," said Jenny.

"You weren't kidding when you said it took the key to stop the alarm and to get to unlock," said Spike.

"It's a pain when you lock yourself out but helpful if you don't have a garage," said Jenny.

"Do you have any hair pins?" asked Spike.

"Actually yes," said Jenny handing Spike two hair pins.

Spike was able to picklock Jenny's car lock and then she put the key in the ignition and everything stopped.

"What song was that?" asked Spike "I've heard it before but I can't place it."

"How I Feel by Terri Clark," said Jenny "I think that's been in the CD player since I got it in 2000."

"Thank you for pick locking my car," said Jenny smiling.

Spike recognized that smile somewhere but couldn't figure out where.

Jenny's cell phone rang and she picked it up but didn't really blow of Spike either.

"Danielle, there is leftovers on the second shelf. And we need to have a talk about something when I get home," said Jenny.

"Oh joy," said Danielle sarcastically.

Jenny hung up the phone without another word. That show how pissed off at Danielle more than any word.

"You are Danielle's mother?" asked Spike "I meet Danielle a few weeks ago."

"The one and only," said Jenny "now I need to go play mother and daughter with Danielle."

"Good luck," said Spike.

"I'll need more than just luck," said Jenny shutting her car door and leaving.

Little did Jenny know she had already luck on her side from the second she walked into the SRU.

* * *

><p>Another one shot. If you like it please message me or review. If you want me to make multi-chapter story with Jenny and Danielle let me know. I want to know your thoughts readers no matter what they are. I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed. I<p> 


End file.
